The present invention relates to a slicing or sectionizing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically and continuously cutting food products.
In the commercial preparation of food products, especially fruit products for the food service industry, it is often necessary or desirable to cut the fruit or other products into some predetermined form or shape. For example, in the case of citrus fruit, it is common for a commercial kitchen to employ hand laborers to slice fruit into wedges or segments for presentation with a meal. Also, it is common for restaurants, hotel kitchens, or other institutional kitchens to slice citrus fruit transversely into "wheels" for presentation in or as a garnish with beverages. This is particularly common in providing "lemon wheels" for presentation in ice water at upscale hotels and restaurants.
Since preparation of fruit sections or wheels is highly labor intensive, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that can perform this task automatically. Prior devices that have been used for this purpose have been of two general types. Manual sectionizers are slow, single fruit devices with one cutting barrel or cup. While these devices are adaptable to cut either sections or slices, they cannot produce the volume of production required in a modern commercial kitchen. Automatic devices, while faster than the manual sectionizers, are still too slow. They are stop-and-go single or multiple plunger units, usually requiring special air supplies to operate. Moreover, they are large and cumbersome and consume significant space in commercial facilities, making them less adaptable to existing layouts. Stop-and-go units typically require multiple power sources with special mechanisms to ensure alignment of the cutting barrel and plunger.